


【南以颜喻】最胜言

by DL0723



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DL0723/pseuds/DL0723
Summary: #架空古代AU   私设甚多请注意  本质BE请注意#一个宠物养成（划掉）王爷侍卫并肩作战的故事#WARNING：有血腥暴力/下yao/手*等限制级描写   分级......R15(?)#全文约2.1万字*关于标题“最胜言”的解释：灵感来自十二兄作词的古风歌曲《最胜言》，“最胜”是佛教用语，即“最好”的意思。取“最胜”二字，表达难(n)言(y)是最好的cp之意，与正文并无紧密关联（好吧就是起名废随便起的意思）。*关于背景设定：自割腿肉式架空古朝没有实际参考是不可能的.....文内对边境行政区划的命名均参考唐朝幽云十六州，军队建制参考唐玄宗时期的史料记载；“龙虎卫”这一军队名称参考唐高宗之后设立的地方武装名；所谓“羌”人是对唐宋时北方少数民族的统称，所以本文中就是个泛写，绝对没有冒犯现代羌族同胞的意思wwww#人设参照@fogulooou 太太的绘画作品：镇南王-周震南 & 豹子精-张颜齐 （正文中无全名名出现）
Relationships: Zhang Yanqi/Zhou Zhennan
Kudos: 2





	【南以颜喻】最胜言

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CloudyLimestoneWater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyLimestoneWater/gifts).



【平明寻白羽】  
  
镇南王生在狼烟漫天之秋，长在刀光剑影之间。  
其父从先皇的带刀侍卫做起，在幼帝即位、藩王反叛的时节被擢为辅国将军，临危受命平四海叛乱，最终替当今圣上扶稳了龙椅，敕封爵号“镇南王”。老王爷本人因身体积损元气大伤，早向御前乞骸骨归乡去了，但在此之前，皇帝下了圣旨，命其世子袭传镇南王爵位及皇城禁军帅印，这一招以至高军权将老王爷的独子强留在京城，大概也是出于半念旧情、半是忌惮的帝心。  
帝心似海深，年轻的世子从十四岁起便随父征战九州，却在正式成为镇南王之后才体会到什么叫如履薄冰如临深渊。  


初秋围猎本是皇宫传统，后因战乱搅扰停了几年，而今新帝亲政，亟需一场声势浩大的围猎凸显天子威仪，这先行清场安排岗哨的任务自然交给了禁卫军。镇南王本来只需派个副将前去即可，又自觉经年累月蜷在京城里着实闷得紧，便亲自率了二百精锐，一路扬鞭卷尘踏进了皇家猎场所在的青屏山。  
“王爷小心，这山中野兽时常流窜伤人，早先听猎户说还有几只凶猛异常的豹子精出没。”  
侍卫全速策马才追上镇南王，絮絮叨叨的叮嘱与做工精巧的牛角弩一同出现在身侧。镇南王抬手接了弩，凌厉的目光隔着马蹄扬起的黄尘森森递去，盯得那侍卫平白一愣。  
“此等怪谈异闻少提为好。免得被皇上耳目听了去，治你个妖言惑君之罪。”  
马队踏破山谷静寂，镇南王胯下的墨色大宛马率先驰入晨霭笼罩的密林，惊起鸦雀四散，自林中传出幽幽一声低啸。镇南王左手挽缰立马，右手机弩中的羽箭“咔哒”一声推进箭槽，跟在身后的卫兵得到信号，纷纷勒马抽刀搭弓。  
静等半晌后白雾散尽，并无什么异兽扑上来，几丈开外的空地上倒有一团模糊的灰褐身影窸窸窣窣地动，像是困兽在原地挣扎。  
“有人提前布了兽夹？”镇南王平举机弩丈量了一下那团影子的距离，看上去个头不小。  
“许是先前散居于此的猎户布下的……王爷！”  
侍卫的话还没答完，两支斜尾白羽自弩机卡口接连射出，直冲那褐影而去。弩箭的去势比普通弓箭凌厉得多，那团影像是被嗖嗖箭声惊动，急急伏地滚了几圈，掠进林深处隐去了身形。  
镇南王盯着弩机已经变空了的卡槽，一脸难以置信。  
“张网！无论豺狼虎豹还是熊罡鹿狍，务必活捉！”  
不等镇南王下令，侍卫率着两队人马已经迅速散开，沿着左右两条小路包抄过去。  
镇南王素来箭无虚发，大概是没射中那只兽的要害部位才让它得以逃脱——年轻气盛的王爷当然不能容忍自己当众丢丑，提溜起马头向它逃走的方向也追了过去。  
马嘶风猎，幽谷中登时杀声四起，镇南王引着大宛马刚越过一道山溪，便听得前头传来侍卫的呼喊：“王爷——逮到了！”  
只见先前迅如脱兔的那团影，像块风化已久的山石般蜷在林中空地上，被一张硕大的粗绳网从头到脚罩了个结实，那张禁军兽苑平素用来训虎的网正被十几名精壮兵士拽在手里，饶是再猛的虎豹也难以挣脱，何况被逮住的是个——  
人.......？  
好不容易勒住受了惊的大宛马，镇南王皱眉再一打眼，没错，网中委顿倒地的确实是个人形活物，背上披着一张棕褐斑纹豹皮制成的兽裘，毛色上佳却做工粗滥；那人脸朝下趴在地上，看不清面目，只能从身形来判断是个青壮男子。  
“你是何人，竟敢擅闯皇家猎场？”  
那人依然将脸埋在土里不抬头，身旁侍卫抽出亮晃晃的佩刀逼过去：“禁军主帅镇南王问你话，为何不回？”  
“哎。”镇南王跳下马甩着马鞭走上前，示意手下收刀，“你可是山后猎户？若误闯此处，速速离开便是，本王不会深究。”  
低沉的嗓音没什么威慑力，困在网中的人终于仰起头来看向他，灰尘混着血迹糊了一脸，模样着实可怜，一双黑白分明的眸却澄澈得紧。  
“皇家猎场......？这座山荒了三年，野兔山鸡遍地跑也没见过谁来打猎！”那人一边伸手扯下勒在脸上的绳索，一边放声叫嚷，“敢情皇上打猎是将人做猎物来的？”  
镇南王闻声一怔，侍卫又掉转刀锋架在那人脖子上：“大胆狂徒，胆敢妄议圣上！”  
“慢着。”镇南王盯住那豹皮男子的眼睛，缓缓蹲在他面前，“方才贸然射出两支弩箭，可有伤到你么？”  
豹皮男子一骨碌坐起身，与镇南王平视而对：“我说呢，是谁这么毒，我抓只兔子都能碰上放冷箭的——幸好老子躲得快！你那两支箭，大概掉在石头堆里了。”边说边甩着发梢上的尘土，手、颊上乃至后颈都是带倒刺的网索收紧割出的淋漓血痕，任谁看了都觉得皮肉发疼。镇南王打了个手势，侍卫三两下便剥下绳网将他放了出来。  
那人忿忿瞪了一圈，才从兽裘裹覆的怀中掏出只铁索绕颈的死兔子，冲镇南王递过去：“喏，让给你得了，大不了以后这地儿我再也不来了嘛。”  
死兔散发出的血腥味冲得镇南王皱眉偏头一躲：“没伤到你就好，山中雾厚我没看清，还以为你是只觅食的豹子。”  
“哈哈，算你没看错，我——青屏山中豹子精是也！”那男子抬手抹了一把脸，咧开嘴嘿嘿一声，“当然了，不是真豹子成精，只是我徒手打死过两只豹，乡亲们便都这么叫我罢了。”  
四周的侍卫被这段自吹自擂逗得哄然大笑，镇南王扯了扯嘴角，又想起这山野少年竟能躲过自己的机弩，不由得认真复述他的话：“徒手打死两只豹......？想必你身手不凡吧，在何处习过武？”  
那少年抖落几下身上的豹皮，颇得意地站起身来，镇南王跟着起身，发觉他竟还不及豹皮少年的身高，霎时心起一阵寒意：两人距离不过半臂，豹皮少年显然有把子狠力气，若他突然发难袭击，自己怕是没有招架的余地。  
幸而豹皮少年只是伸手，坚持要将死兔塞给他：“一点三脚猫功夫，只够打猎而已。不小心冲撞了各位军爷，求王爷放过我......哎您是什么王爷来着？”  
镇南王躲闪不及，染血的兔毛滚在手中，一时哑然地望住面前少年的眼睛，再三确认他不是疯癫失智，而是真的没记住自己的名号。也是，山野猎户哪里听过这个王那个侯的名讳，莫名被官兵当猎物捉住，只当平白无故倒了个大霉。  
“.......镇南王。”个头矮他半截的小王爷莫名有些气短，想想手下百来号人都围观了刚才这一出，突然起了些旁的心思，斜眼一眺他道：“本王的人伤了你，理应本王赔罪。来人，给他一匹马，带回营帐疗伤。”  
豹皮少年顿时紧张起来，连连摆手：“不碍事不碍事不劳王爷费心——”  
侍卫哪里允许他多言半句，两人合力一架，将少年甩上马背。那边厢镇南王也跨上自己的大宛驹，扭头瞥那少年一眼：“对了，你叫什么名字啊？”  
那少年满脸慌张地抓着马鞍稳住了身形，才抬起眼回望住他：“邻里都叫我豹子齐，我自小父母双亡，没起过大名......”  
“哦。”镇南王漠然截住他的话头，马蹄噔噔行出丈远，风声夹杂着一句话送进少年的耳中：“那我就叫你小齐得了。”

五天后，禁军上下开始流传一则轶闻，说镇南王除了擅长骑射还不知何时学了驯兽的道法，自皇家猎场走了一遭，竟然降服了一只豹子精，军中谋士掐指一算，说那豹子精是青屏山中煞气所化，唯禁军之刚猛才能镇住；一说那豹子精其实是个隐世武林高手，被镇南王收于麾下欲委以重任，眼下只等皇上的旨意。  
将士们整日秣马厉兵，对这怪力乱神的奇闻自然津津乐道，况且这种传说颇显主帅军威悍然，几名副将跟着镇南王回京复命时又添油加醋地讲给各自亲近的朝臣，不出半月传遍京城，自然也传到了龙案之后。  
“听闻兄长竟降服了一只豹子精？果然勇冠三军啊！”  
在没有旁人的场合，皇帝从不与镇南王赘论君臣之阶，自他勤王之时便叫惯了兄长。  
“陛下说笑了，所谓豹子精，不过是流落青屏山中的一个猎户，臣误认成了走兽将其网住，见他身手矫健，便暂留在军中。”镇南王搁下酒杯对答如流，“先帝曾教导群臣，率土之滨，莫非王臣——凡有报国之心力者，不计出身皆可任用，臣以为，此人虽为乡鄙粗人，亦可护国守土，为陛下出一份力。”  
皇帝望他一眼，幽幽笑道：“朕只是随口问问，兄长便搬出这许多先帝教诲来，倒显得是朕不够勤勉，整日听信坊间传闻了。”  
镇南王微微一顿，敛下细长的眼角正色道：“臣不敢。那猎户擅闯皇家禁地，臣回去便将他捆了送至御前，听候皇上发落。”  
“罢了。”皇帝眼中笑意不减，“既然是兄长降服的豹子精，兄长留作副手，日后成为左膀右臂，能替你分忧自然更好。只是豹子天性都孤傲骄纵，兄长可要小心驯服才是。”

出了宫门，镇南王在马背上将皇帝的话反复琢磨几遍，还没咂摸明白个中意味，恍惚之间已经到了自家府前。  
被他默默念叨了一路的豹子精换上了一身墨青劲装，斜剌剌坐在门前台阶，见着他忙不迭跳起身奔上前，接过缰绳开始竹筒倒豆：“王爷！你可算回来了，那个独眼老大爷可凶了，一会逼我洗澡，一会又逼我换衣服，还非要给我束发！”  
“京城规矩多，你当然不能披着那身豹子皮到处晃了——”镇南王端了一整天的森严礼数，听他咋咋呼呼的抱怨只觉轻松，两手一背踱起方步来，“温管家操惯了心，管你是应该的，你对人家尊敬点，什么叫独眼老大爷。”  
小齐拽着缰绳跟在后面，怏怏地撅嘴：“好好好。”  
当晚温管家为了拎着这只豹子精乖乖去下人居住的偏院睡觉，扯起嗓子教训到二更半，镇南王在书房里揉着眉心听得头痛，最终开门放话，以后小齐打地铺睡外屋，充当他的贴身护卫。  
还没等温管家拈着山羊胡念叨些有违礼教之类的话来，小齐挣开他的钳制，一脚蹬在回廊柱，翻身落上屋顶，直接在屋瓦之间躺成个大字。  
“我就睡这儿，凉快！顺便保护王爷嘛。”  
镇南王向温管家摆摆手，连同不知所措的下人一同遣走，“随他。”  
二十岁出头就已经伴君三年多的小王爷第一次觉得胸臆无比通畅。回想皇帝在宫宴上那番阴恻恻的话，这豹子孤傲骄纵没看出来，替自己分忧倒有可能是真的。  
镇南王不禁轻哂，大概养豹子精和养狸奴*也差不多吧。  


（*狸奴：狸花猫）

【岚横秋塞雄】  
京城降下第一场雪的时候，镇南王正领着回京换防的龙虎卫骠骑将军巡视演武场。  
骠骑将军苦守北境数年好容易归京，天天在禁军大营里东瞅瞅西瞧瞧，摆明了在打禁军辎重的主意。镇南王倒不是不愿出借辎重军备，只是这笔生意怎么看都是自己赔本，心中已然盘算起如何给皇帝送个“体恤边将”的顺水人情，顺便也从名誉上把自己吃的亏找补回来。  
“老弟，你这家底儿攒得够厚的啊，光是八驾的铜锤攻城车就有十五辆，禁军要攻城车有何用？”骠骑将军酸溜溜地丢下一句，目光又被演武场上对阵的两队骑兵吸引过去，“看你手下这些精锐，体格都比龙虎卫兵士壮硕的多，身手也是个顶个的骁勇，要是派你去伐羌人，北阙的失地肯定早收回来了。”  
朔风混着雪絮钻进衣领，镇南王紧了紧肩上披风，苦笑着接了一句：“将军的愿望，怕是不日便要成真。”  
他在骠骑将军诧然的目光里自顾自继续说道：“以左枢密使为首的二品以上文臣，一连三天都呈了折子弹劾本王，圣上虽尚未表态，但想来我免不了要被发配北阙戍边了。”  
行伍出身的骠骑将军立刻悟明了缘由——那些终日执笔伏案的文官当然看不到征战守境之苦，只想着武将兵权在握，既是向皇帝讨荣华富贵的筹码，也是随时危及社稷江山的弦上之箭。镇南王拿捏着京中君臣百姓数万人的性命安危，又多了一层王位加持，早就是朝中诸党的眼中钉肉中刺。  
骠骑将军的眼神中泛起几分怜悯，重新将面前这个眉目间稚色未褪的年轻王爷打量一番，决定装个糊涂：“王爷屡次平叛立功，群臣诸侯都看在眼里，怎还有那没良心的弹劾您？以何名义弹劾呢？”  
“说起来，”镇南王拨转马头，发间的绛色簪缨凌空一晃，嗓音跟着昂扬起来，“因为数月前我降服了一只豹子精，左右不过弹劾我私养歹兽包藏祸心罢了。”  
“竟是因为.......一只豹子？”骠骑将军暗叹自己果真不懂年轻人。  
镇南王手中的马鞭指向演武场中央，那边有个围成圆形的人阵，数十根军棍交错攻向阵心，转眼又被阵心的一道人影震开，棍飞人倒瘫成一片。  
阵中央的那人影飞腿踹开最后一根向面门袭来的长棍，堪堪落稳在地，竟然寸铁未持，只是身上的兽皮甲被挣开了半边襟子。  
“再来！”  
小齐打完今日的第三场架仍觉不过瘾，连镇南王走近也未察觉，只顾冲被他扫倒在地的军头们继续招呼：“棍子多碍事，有能耐咱拼拳脚！”  
镇南王回头对骠骑将军笑道：“他就是那只豹子精，眼下是我的贴身护卫。”  
“好一个刚猛勇士！”骠骑将军丝毫不吝啬称赞，“我愿以一百名精锐和王爷换他！”  
镇南王一声轻笑，冷声提醒道，“半个军械库的辎重，和这只豹子精，将军只能选一样带走——切莫贪心。”

被群臣弹劾的结果无一不被镇南王料中。第二场雪纷扬洒向京城之时，镇南王亲率麾下三千，已经奔驰在增援北阙的路上。  
马车里一人正襟危坐读着塘报，另一人缩在角落里头如捣蒜地打盹，空中一声鹰唳划过，激醒了被火盆熏得昏昏欲睡的两人。  
“王爷，信鹰回来了。”  
镇南王连眼睛都没抬，只伸出一只棉靴拨拉小齐的腿，小齐打个哈欠坐起身，替他接了门帘一角递进来的信筒。  
贴身护卫是连马车都要同乘一辆的程度吗？豹子齐懒得细琢磨这位小王爷的怪脾气，只觉得被管束着不能纵马踏雪实在无趣。镇南王提笔给骠骑将军回着信，气定神闲地提醒他，老王爷当年做皇帝侍卫，可是连喂鱼赏花都要贴身陪着的。  
“可、可是，”小齐坐回角落，闷闷不乐地看他，“连几位副将都要骑马在外面跑，他们可说过，您过目的都是紧要军机，我不能离王爷这么近——你就让我骑马吧！”  
将写好的笺纸折起来卷回信筒，镇南王清冷的目光才落在小齐脸上：“少听他们的，外面风大，我说不许就是不许。”  
说罢又伸脚轻轻拨拉他：“添炭。”  
小齐哼了一声，将添了木炭的火盆向镇南王脚边挪了几寸，余光瞥了一眼他藏在骑装之下的纤瘦腿脚。看着平日对兵士吆五喝六的，谁知道竟然是个畏寒的主，天一冷整个人便裹得长裘短袄里外三层，威风没了一大半。小齐想得入神，望着他的脚踝笑出声。  
“笑什么？”镇南王皱眉瞪他，只当他又起了什么馊主意，“再敢趁我不注意出去乱跑，罚你晚饭没有肉吃。”  
“不不不不跑了——”小齐秒变乖巧书童，替他整理起矮几上的塘报册子，“王爷，我们是去和羌人打仗的对吧？看来镇守北阙的准是个没用的草包将军，还得请王爷亲自出面镇压才行。”  
“羌兵狡诈，时常骚扰北阙的商队与农户，以无辜百姓的性命要挟朝廷撤兵。北阙都护屡次请求朝廷增兵肃清羌人，都被兵部尚书搪塞回去，将军不忍战火殃及边地百姓，才一再隐忍按兵不动。皇上此次派我北伐，说是督战，实则是去求和的。”  
镇南王十分认真地给他解释战事，看对方一脸似懂非懂，忍不住暗叹一声，跟一个猎户出身的楞头小子说这些作甚。  
“那要是求和失败打起来了，”小齐将下巴搁在桌角冲他眨眨眼睛，“我可以和王爷一同上战场吗？”  
马车似乎轧到了石头，车身猛地一晃，镇南王借势欠身去弹他脑袋：“你以为打仗是什么好玩的事？万一不小心脑袋搬家，谁来当我的贴身侍卫？”  
小齐也不躲他的手，怏怏不乐地撇撇嘴：“可王爷都不怕！”  
“我习惯了——”一颗暴栗敲在额头，酥麻感反弹回手指间，镇南王盯着他快耷拉到嘴边的眼角愣了片刻，柔声哄道，“不过，你倒是要先与我绕道去一个地方。”  
“哪里哪里？”委屈小豹子顿时竖起耳朵。  
“北漠榷场。”镇南王从旁拎起一件带风帽的白狐毛大氅披在身上，又将小齐的豹皮裘扔在他怀里，“骠骑将军来信说，那里有一批细作活跃得很，大军带过去容易打草惊蛇，我们乔装成游商去查探一下。”

令自恃见多识广的镇南王没料到的是，混进北行的商队里向北漠榷场出发不到三天，竟然就遭遇了横行边关已久的羌族马匪。  
被几十名蒙面匪徒用寒刀逼下马来，与惊慌失措的商队人马挤成一堆，镇南王倒是镇定地把玩起了脚边的砂砾。为了隐蔽身份，他将佩刀和连弩都留在了马车上，要真动起手来只能靠小齐保护自己了——幸亏马匪一向只求财不索命。  
商队领头正操着一口羌话战战兢兢地交涉，镇南王想起还得嘱咐小齐不可轻举妄动，转头眯眼一看，小齐抱着膝盖缩在他右手边，竟然悠哉悠哉地嚼起了干粮袋里的蚕豆，见一旁有个脚夫模样的半大孩子眼巴巴地瞅着他，还抓了一把分给那孩子吃。  
“小齐。”镇南王压低声音凑近道，“别嚼了，动静太大。”  
两人和那孩子躲在运马料的大车旁，马匪头子恰好看不到这边。小齐抻着脖子环视一圈，“王爷，你瞧离咱们近的这几个喽啰，面黄肌瘦的，一看就不是扛打的料。咱把他们仨放翻，抢走他们的马，其他人肯定追不上的。”  
镇南王狠狠瞪他一眼：“不行，即便我们赶回北阙都护府搬救兵，马匪也会杀了这些游商灭口，倒霉的还是他们。”  
正说着，那半大小孩蹑手蹑脚爬到两人身边悄声道：“你们还是快跑吧，这些马匪专门杀青壮男子，还会把头颅砍下带走，连副全尸都留不下的。”  
镇南王心头一凛：“当真？”  
日头渐渐西沉，那边还在和商队领头谈判的马匪头子拔高了嗓音怒吼一句，气氛顿时紧张起来。镇南王俯身一低，一左一右将小齐和那孩子扯近身侧摁住两颗脑袋，问那孩子：“能不能听懂他们在说什么？”  
那孩子摇摇头，镇南王忖了忖，更觉蹊跷，“不对，你既然早知道有危险，怎么还跟着商队往榷场走？”  
“为了赚银子嘛。”半大孩子满不在乎地回他，“他们也不会杀光所有人，每一队走商的人里只挑两三个壮年男子砍头，货物也不多抢，老板每次行商只要多带两个倒霉鬼交给马匪，就能平安发财。这你们都不知道啊？北阙几个镇早就传遍了。”  
如此离谱的凶行恶事，听得小齐连豆子都顾不上嚼：“太狠毒了吧！为了发财不惜出卖族胞......”  
那孩子赶紧上手捂他嘴：“嘘！不要被别人听见——啊，我明白这次老板为何肯带上你们俩了，原来你们就是他挑的倒霉鬼啊！”  
三人说话的动静终于惊动了包围盯梢的马匪喽啰，一声唿哨吹过去，引得马匪头子向着他们这边拨马靠近，明晃晃的长刀举在身侧，双眼中的狠辣神色对上了镇南王的眼睛。  
“夺他的刀。”  
镇南王冲小齐飞快丢下一句，话音未落，一支袖箭不知从何处甩出，向着正步步逼近的马匪头子刺去。小齐单足点地猱身一扑，将离自己最近的喽啰扑下马，冲持刀的手一个猛踹，等旁边几个喽啰反应过来举刀来砍的那一刻，寒刃已经抹上了他们的脖子。  
“王爷，接着！”  
一口阔背刀的刀柄冲着镇南王飞过去，他扬手接住，脚下踢起一片黄沙，就势掠至那匹马头前。马背上的匪头正捂着中了袖箭的眼睛，慌忙抬手用长刀一格，两人都被震得跌在地上。  
倒地的马匪头子刚欲起身，刀尖已经到了他的喉咙前，围攻上来的其他喽啰立时停下动作。  
“等等。”镇南王爬起来拍拍袖子上的土，喝住了小齐的刀，“我有话问他。”  
镇南王盯住那马匪头子黄浊的独眼走近，一脚踩在胸口上，揪起他的右手端详了一下，问道：“说，你们为何冒充羌族马匪？”  
被尖刀逼着的那人喘了几口粗气出声道：“你......你怎么知道......”  
“你的虎口上刀茧很浅，指腹却有弓弦留下的勒痕，显然不是用惯大刀的人，还有你的羌族话，能听出明显的北阙口音，最近现学的吧。”镇南王说着说着，眼中聚起寒芒，“身为汉军兵士，胆敢戕害汉家百姓，究竟何人长了你的狼子野心！”  
那人一脸诧色，半天没有答话，小齐手中的刀又抬起半寸贴在那人下颌：“快说！”  
“我们......我们是……龙虎卫右营千户校尉麾下，千户大人素来只按斩获的羌兵人头论功封赏。可羌人剽悍，弟兄们打不过，无奈之下才决定......杀几个走商之人冒充羌兵......”  
那兵头子越说越心虚：“羌人平日里也习惯游击散战，我们每隔五天才杀两三个以供交差，绝没有大肆滥杀啊......”  
镇南王抬脚狠狠一跺，踹得那兵头子直翻白眼：“杀良冒功还不知罪，将你提到千户校尉面前，看你还如何狡辩！”  
“你、你是何人！？”兵头子神色绝望地大喊道。  
镇南王抬头环顾四周，游商脚夫们都一副受惊不小的模样，瑟瑟发抖地瞅着他。  
“留你一命，带我回营去见你们千户大人。”镇南王命小齐收刀将那人捆起来，从袍襟内侧摸出一枚乌色的令牌，将有夜光狼首刻像的那面冲众人亮起，“禁军统帅奉钦命督战，凡是杀良冒功的龙虎卫将士，束手就擒即可从轻发落！”  
话音刚落，几十把刀兵叮呤哐啷的被丢在地上，人堆里叽叽喳喳有如麻雀窝，几个脚夫已然冲着镇南王跪了下去。  
“王爷，商队怎么办，咱俩押不了这么多人啊......再说您不是还要查榷场的细作？”  
镇南王冲商队领头拱手一揖，示意他们收拾行装继续赶路，又让小齐牵了马来，将被捆了手脚的那兵头子往马背上一扔。  
“先查这件事，”镇南王跃上另一匹马，两只手几乎要将缰绳攥个粉碎，“没想到仗还没打，就碰上了我最怕的事。”  
“啊？您不是不怕打仗吗？”小齐上马跟在身后。  
“杀良冒功，残害百姓，这军心如何能不涣散。”落日映在镇南王的眸中，摊出一片血色，“再与羌人打起仗来，我方势必会输。”

【梦里身是客】  
北阙的风常年挟着粗粝的尘沙，刮得人人脸上干糙皲裂，关镇百姓鲜少见过什么精致面容。镇南王天生肤白，又小心保养着，骑马在北阙都护府与骠骑行营之间来回的时候，总免不了被一路围观。  
而小齐耳力敏异，随他经过镇中街道时偶尔会听到人们窃声议论，马背上那个高冠锦袍、肤若凝脂的贵人究竟是男是女。今日他又听到了类似的议论，赶忙策马追上，刚想开口打趣那位“贵人”，突然听见镇南王身旁的骠骑将军问道：  
“咳，当真只有和亲这一个法子了么？羌人可是出了名的不讲信用，杀了多少前去议和的御使，皇上竟然一点也不心疼你啊，老弟。”  
和亲？小齐闻声一怔。镇南王前脚赶回都护府，惩戒了杀良冒功的士兵，后脚又与骠骑将军合力策划了一场佯攻，才将北漠一带的羌人细作一网打尽，足不沾地忙活了近一月，他以为王爷总算可以缓口气了。  
镇南王紧锁着眉头，冷哼一声：“将军难道不觉得，以往交战每次打得都很憋屈？”  
“这.....”骠骑将军无奈点头，“没错，布防情况和出兵计划一直被那些细作偷偷告与羌人，才每次都出战不利，再硬的拳头打出去也像捶在棉花上，有力无处使啊。”  
“所以，本王要给他们来个以牙还牙。”镇南王蹬了一脚胯下马腹，催马加快步速，“羌族不似汉室，他们的首领后代，无论男女都可以控制兵力调遣。而本王欲求和亲的这位王女，是他们十六部落总头领的子女中唯一一个成年的，从她手里肯定能套出羌兵的绝密军机。皇上既然赐我督管边防之权，假意和亲也是我自己的决定，将军就别多过问了。”  
骠骑将军恍然大悟，一马鞭追了上去：“行啊老弟，连美人计都使出来了！”  
两匹赤色高头马前后驰进行辕大门，镇南王刚想进屋，回头瞅见小齐慢吞吞地跟在后面，奇怪道：“怎么了你？垂头丧气的。”  
小齐依然慢吞吞地挪着步子：“王爷，那个和亲的主意.....听起来挺危险的。”  
他甚至能猜到镇南王会怎么回答，于是又追了一句：“您总说舍不得孩子套不着狼，可谁能想到这回您舍出去的孩子是您自个儿啊。”  
镇南王接过小齐倒的茶，对他挑挑眉毛：“正是因为挺危险，所以我要带上你——就算计划失败，把你推出去也能充当一手缓兵之计。”  
“......我......？”小齐端起另一只茶杯，瞪圆了无辜的眼睛，“我有什么用啊？”  
镇南王上下扫视着他，盯住那身油亮威风的豹皮裘，笑得莫测高深：“羌人尚武，我猜羌族王女会更喜欢你这种魁梧挺拔的汉子——舍不得豹子，套不着羌人嘛。”  
“咳咳咳，”小齐一口茶水呛在喉咙里，“王爷！”

在羌族王城过了整十天把酒啖肉的瘾，小齐终于忍不住起了断食辟谷的念头，坐在帐外望着暮色渐暗，等着那道披白狐裘的身影归来。根据镇南王下的令，他在天黑前才将随行队伍中最后一个仆从暗中遣走，王爷告诉他，这叫化整为零地开溜——尽管小齐不明白他的用意，只是猜着王爷想要的东西大概已经快到手了。  
北漠腹地的深冬，雪飘数日未停，莽原霜天之间早已冻成一座冰窖。镇南王依着与羌族缔和亲之约所需的一切礼数，陪着那位王女将十六部落转了个遍，风里来雪里去难免寒气侵体，为了取得王女的信任一直强撑着。回想早上王爷咳得那般剧烈，此刻却不得不出席饮宴，小齐有些坐不住，找了件厚绒袄抱在怀中，走向那羌族王女的牙帐。  
宴上作陪的礼官、祭司和羌兵大将多半已经抱醉退席，化了浓妆的王女挥手撵走了帐中奴仆，拈起拳头大的酒盏斟满，递向镇南王：“原我想着，来求和亲的准是汉地天子才行，听说只是个王爷还失望得紧。可第一眼见了你，便觉着还是我赚了。”  
镇南王已经习惯了羌人说话直来直去，接过她敬的酒痛快喝下，朗声笑道：“汉家天子已经娶了皇后，总不能让您屈为妃嫔。您放心，待在下回朝，将议和诏书与结亲帖回呈给皇上，再按两地礼数悉数准备，携最高仪仗前来完婚，绝不会折损您的尊高身份。”  
王女摇晃着欺近他身侧，馥郁体香混合着酒气，“王爷就这么等不及要走？看来是我招待不周——”说着，一只柔荑搭上他的喉结，不怀好意地向衣领底下游走。  
“殿下误会了，只是在下的随行人马备置过于简陋，”镇南王缩身躲开那只手，被浓郁的香味扰得心神一乱，面上不动神色道，“事关汉羌两族长久安定，还是依照礼制谨慎行事为好。”  
“那我可要问了，王爷的随行人马一日比一日见少，莫不是嫌弃北地苦寒，抛下王爷逃了吧？”王女的上半身几乎全倾在镇南王怀中，面纱也被摘下一半，垂在他肩上，“你们汉家男儿的心思可真难猜啊——不过，今夜之后，王爷或许就不想走了呢？”  
王女的手探进他的外袍衣襟，镇南王盯住她眼角碎光粼粼的金钿，神色逐渐变冷：“殿下，你我还未成婚。”  
那只作乱的手顿了顿，长指甲隔着中衣划过他的锁骨，嬉笑声在他耳畔响起：“我见王爷畏寒，便在酒里添了味暖身的药，王爷现在觉得暖和了吗？”  
镇南王浑身僵住。那道搅乱神智的邪火刚被强压下去，他以为是牙帐中熏香过重的缘故，此时说话间四肢筋脉又胀得厉害，燥热感直冲心口，余光所见的烛火都笼上一圈模糊光晕。面前的王女呵气如兰，他忽然明白过来。  
“殿下......给我下了春药？”  
王女搂上他纤细的脖颈，饶有兴致地捉住他眼底苦苦隐忍的神色：“只要你我共度这一夜，和亲之事王爷便不可再反悔，索性留在王城里，做我的王夫就好。”  
“哦？若我做了人质，殿下可愿意撤兵归还漠南边地么？”  
镇南王刚想冷笑，一股腥甜血气涌上喉头，胸口似有炙火在烤，激得他急忙伸手按住。传闻羌人制的蛊药可千里之外要人性命，想不到羌人的春药发作起来也这般厉害，他几次想调运内力遏制，那股子邪火却在五脏六腑间灼得更快。  
“哈哈哈——”王女狂笑道，“撤兵？你这个汉军统率都被我捏在手里，我怎么可能放过歼灭汉军的机会！倒是你，可以享尽荣华富贵，也没有折损你的尊高身份罢？”  
王女边说着，解下自己身上的外袍和护心甲，腰肢婉转贴紧他的身侧，“王爷遣走了所有随从，此时连个回去报信的人都没有，除了我这温柔乡，你恐怕哪儿也去不了——”  
“噌”的一声，不停扭动的孟浪身形突然像被点了穴般定住，一根短刺抵在她咽喉上，铁制刺柄牢牢握在镇南王手中。  
“殿下既然无诚意，这议和事程就到此为止。”镇南王深吸一口气站起身，将王女甩在地上，“你我今后，战场见。”  
王女抬头看向镇南王捂着心口的手，眼神凌厉起来，“你还是别忍着，这药性发作后若不能发泄欲望，可是会筋脉暴裂而死的——就算骑最快的马，你也无法活着赶回北阙！”  
牙帐外又飘起细碎雪花，冷冽空气钻入七窍，却丝毫没有缓解体内的灼烧。镇南王咬着牙冲出几步，感觉全身经脉的血液快要冲破皮肤，转而又戮力流向腿间那一处，有如万蚁噬心的锐痛感将他拽倒，眼中所见的一切都蒙上了一层血色。  
耳鸣嗡嗡之间，他听到前面有人厉声喊着“王爷”，神志彻底抽离的前一刻，被一个裹着豹皮裘的温热怀抱接住。

天地间像棉被扯了条口子，飘絮连成巨大的白幕，瀚海化作银席，几乎要将正踉跄着赶路的两人吞噬。  
小齐架着人事不省的镇南王，隔着厚重冬衣也能明显感受到一阵阵剧烈战栗，脚底下跑出了完全对得起自己诨名的速度。去送件衣服的半路上就遇上事态突发，他只当王爷是被下了毒，怒气冲天地刚想往牙帐去质问王女，却见到一队持长矛的羌兵自帐中冲出，当真是明火执仗追着他二人而来，一直追到了王城外数十里的胡杨林。  
身后的火把影子似乎被甩开到看不见，小齐才卸下一丝紧张，将镇南王放下来靠住一棵树干，张大嘴拼命喘顺了气，听见一声干涩的咳嗽。  
“王爷？您可算醒了！发生什么事儿了您怎么——”他想扶起镇南王的头，手心刚贴上后颈就被烫人的热度吓了一跳，“天啊！”  
镇南王的眼睛刚睁了一下又紧紧合住，一把扯开衣领，攥了满手的雪沫狠狠拍在颈侧，才从牙关挤出微弱的一句：“好热......”  
小齐听得呆住，怎么也没想到王爷在这冰天雪地里还会喊热，抓过镇南王的手腕，借雪地反光仔细观察，除了体温异高没发现什么异样：“王爷你是不是中毒了？哎千万别脱衣服啊会冻伤的！”  
眼见棉袍已经被镇南王胡乱扯开，内里中衣也撕到胸口，小齐急忙去摁他狂乱的手，心惊胆战地看他咬破了自己的下唇。头回在倨傲清冷惯了的王爷面上见到痛苦难耐的神情，小齐心下一慌：“王爷......？您到底怎么了？”  
镇南王终于睁开眼睛看他，一颗眼泪从充血赤红的瞳中滑落：“杀了我......”  
“啊？您说什么呢——哎王爷！”  
小齐的脑子还没反应过来他的话，突然镇南王整个人重重跌进怀里，额头死抵住他的肩窝低吼道，“杀了我——”  
衣衫已然凌乱的镇南王伸出双臂搂住他的脖子，用力之重仿佛要将自己嵌进他的肋骨。粗重炽热的鼻息燎过皮肤，王爷嘶哑的声音响在耳边：“快杀了我......”  
下腹隔着衣料感受到一处突兀，陌生而奇异，震得小齐吸了口凉气，张了张嘴却彻底发不出声音。他不知道王爷遭受了什么才变成这副样子，但此般狂态，只能联想到从前山中打猎时见到的雄兽发情......咳！这个节骨眼上怎么敢想如此罪该万死的事儿！  
小齐一边痛骂自己大逆不道以下犯上，一边抬手揽过怀里抖得厉害的脊背轻轻拍着，“王爷，我是小齐啊。”  
空着的那只手转眼被镇南王钳住，他吃痛之下想往外抽，竟然没能挣脱气力远不如他的王爷的手，径直摁在了令他心慌意乱的那处突起上。小齐在大骇之下刚准备推开，又听见镇南王掺着哭腔的颤音：“救我......”  
小齐登时心如明镜，也被那双眼中通红的血丝割得发疼。他松开紧绷的拳，极轻柔极小心地以掌根去安抚燥热的源头，又偏过头用下颌接了那股湿润的喘息，喃喃着安慰道，王爷，我在这，你不会死的。  
有我在，王爷就不会死。  
肃风急急穿林而过，卷起大片雪浪，将肢体交缠的两副躯体湮没在素白之下。

“嘶......”  
三声凄厉如啼的枭鸣，惊醒了镇南王的长梦。梦中风雪无尽，自己穿着紫金蟒纹朝服大概是要去进宫面圣，却怎么也看不清前路，徘徊失措于茫茫天地，竟仿佛身处黄泉抑或碧落。不知静立了多久，自邈远处响起一个声音，一声又一声轻唤着“王爷”，混沌之间难辨方位，又似来自四面八方。  
“王爷......？王爷！王爷您醒了！”  
头顶上响起的雀跃呼声与梦境断醒前的飘渺人声渐渐重合，镇南王猛地睁开眼，白惨惨的冬阳与寒风一道窜进眼睛，看到那身熟悉的豹皮裘，小齐手里拽着缰绳走在身侧，欣喜若狂地望着他。原来自己俯面趴在马上，除了紧贴马背的腹部被颠簸着硌了许久有些生疼外，昏迷前浑身的燥热以及筋脉欲裂的剧痛都已经褪至无影无踪。  
“小齐......”  
春药毕竟不是迷药，雪夜的胡杨林里，尽管体内体外寒燥交加痛苦至极，镇南王还是清楚地记得发生了什么。  
被药性夺去神志的前一刻，他担心自己的求生本能会酿出什么不可面对的恶果出来，才会绝望到喊小齐杀了他，那句话无论如何当时是真心的。若小齐真的一把掐死自己，他于情于理都觉得应该，即便小齐下不去手，拖不过一个时辰自己也会经络暴裂迅速死去，是他玩火过了头惹来那一杯酒，横竖逃不过无常索命。  
镇南王仍然惦着皇帝所说，豹子孤傲，这种将伦理纲常违背了个干净的荒唐事，足以让小齐羞愤之下杀死自己，可小齐没有。  
浓重赧色浮在他尚且发蒙迷离的眼底，视线从小齐的眼睛挪向抓着缰绳的双手，停在左手腕部刺眼的血色上：“你手怎么了？”  
“嗯......没事儿，就是......王爷您昏迷之后有些脱水，我本来想化了雪给您喝，又想着雪水太凉，您本来就寒气重，没办法就......就只能拿血喂您了。”  
小齐翕动着苍白的唇絮絮叨叨，将手腕转了半圈藏起伤口不让他看，“真的就一点皮肉伤！您再睡一会儿，咱马上就赶回北阙了。”  
“我看看。”  
镇南王撑着在马背上坐直，夺了缰绳拉过小齐的手，一道极深的刀痕自腕间青筋斜剌出两寸多，暗红的血还在向外渗。  
“你哪来的刀？”镇南王咬着下唇问他。  
“啊，您身上有一把管刺......”小齐忽然噤了声，那把细管刺藏在王爷贴身中衣肋侧的暗袋里，王爷肯定不想知道他是怎么摸到的......小齐偷偷观察着镇南王的神色，看上去应该不太记得他自己反常失态的整个过程。  
肯定也不会记得，小齐含着自己温热的血贴上王爷的唇，一小口一小口渡进去，然后跪在寸草不生的冻原上抱着他的王爷心急如焚地哭，问老天爷怎敢不佑以命报国的镇南王。  
两人一个马上一个马下僵持在原地，身后的随从人马遍寻北漠找了他们十几天早已累得魂不附体，也悄无声息地跟着停住脚步。一名风尘满面的副将赶过来问：“王爷，骠骑将军本已擂鼓聚将，准备杀进羌王城替您复仇，而今万幸您无恙归来，是不是该尽快通知骠骑将军撤回已经派出的先遣部队？”  
“打头阵的有多少人？”镇南王沉吟片刻回头问道。  
“一千人，主要是为了拔掉沿途岗哨的。”  
“不撤了。”镇南王依旧攥着小齐的手腕未放，定定望着那抹刀伤开口，“回到北阙镇内休整两天，传令三千禁军做好准备，两日后所有人随我出征，追上龙虎卫先遣。”  
“王爷！”小齐和那副将同时变了脸色，“您这是......？”  
“我要屠了羌王城。”

北阙的冗长战事延宕至第四年开春，穹野间响起雁声之时，龙虎卫三万铁骑经数月长途渉越，浩浩荡荡踏进了羌王城。沿途的暗哨连岗均被闪袭拔除，各自拥兵散落在北漠腹地的游击羌部亦被汉军多路包抄，败于精良凶猛的火器辎重之下。直至王城被攻破，长戈短兵挑进牙帐，羌王女才明白过来，为什么龙虎卫有如神兵天降，为什么领兵之人突然对羌兵部署及防御细节了如指掌。  
十六部落首领中，算上羌王女有六七位被活俘。在骠骑将军的命令下，城坡之日首领们皆跪于城廓上，领着幸存无几的平民，迎接御驾禁军依仗入城。民众皆以为禁军统帅镇南王定是一位身经百战的沧桑老将，却怎么也未料到那领头的银鞍高马之上，端坐的竟是个极年轻的纤弱少年。  
镇南王只带了一名身着兽裘的侍从，拾阶上了城墙，接过王女跪捧来的降书，看也不看地递给身后的人。  
“念。”  
“......羌部余寇两千，难敌汉兵勇猛，自甘投降，引颈横刀。然妇孺老幼未战何辜？愿乞天子怜悯，准吾携民退居北漠以北，千年不犯，永世交好。”小齐生怕有自己不熟识的字，捏着那张仓促写就的锦帛，一字一顿读得极慢。  
镇南王默然听罢，侧目眺向来路，视野尽头是城外的胡杨林，梢上积雪初化，隐约笼了新芽青色。  
“你的部众可以退，但你必须死。”  
“你若不肯自杀，我便屠城三日——”他提了袍裾蹲在王女面前，用手中管刺的刺柄抬起王女的下巴，盯住她惊愕的双眼，又补了一句：“你我私怨，百姓何辜？”  
回程的马蹄奔出去几十里，小齐望着前面明光金甲所覆的瘦削肩膀，一路欲言又止。  
“怎地不说话了？”镇南王久未听到熟悉的咋呼声，掣缰回首怪道，“你是不是觉得我不该逼死她？”  
小齐摇摇头，垂着眼睛回他：“王爷心里怒火未平，确实不必对她仁慈，只是......”  
“只是什么？”  
镇南王的头盔顶上别了一支金红雁翎，沐着阳光曳在风中，小齐定定望着翎尖，沉吟许久才开口，“只是，羌人退居漠北，就能休养生息重募兵马，日后说不定......还是会为给他们的王女报仇，而对王爷不利。”  
“那也是几十年后的事。”盔上雁翎划了个圈，镇南王扬手一鞭，冲他留下一句，“再说，我不是还有你么。”  
小齐在原地怔了怔，嗓音久违地亢亮起来：“王爷等等我——”

【忽见青山老】

禁军尚未赶回京城，镇南王孤身犯险、灭羌兵主力于一役的捷报就已传遍九州。然而，未到而立之年的镇南王早已加封侯名、兵领万户，朝内君臣商议数次实在不知以何作封赏，最终皇帝决定，在京城外十里长亭摆驾，领满朝文武钦迎大军班师回朝。  
圣旨传回军中，小齐乐得直捶马车内壁：“王爷凯旋归朝，终于能堵上那些整日弹劾您的人的嘴了！这一仗打得值！”  
镇南王小心收好绢书，抬起无波无澜的双眸瞟他一眼：“不值。此役是为天子护社稷，为黎民求安宁，不是为了那些嚼舌之人。”  
幸早习惯了自家王爷喜怒不形于色，小齐收敛笑意，认真点点头：“临行前营中清点牺牲将士，我听说骠骑将军麾下死伤足有八千，咱们禁军人马也损失了近四成......连您都中过毒受过伤！确实不值。”  
那双幽邃的眼睛定在他脸上，良久才挪向桌案。马车颠簸间，案上有一支细毫从笔搁滚落，纸面瞬间洇开一个墨点。  
“......你说得对。”镇南王望向那个墨点，轻叹一声，“我带着他们远赴北漠，冬去春来，他们却再也不能回家了。”  
小齐抱过叠在一角的白狐裘，盖住镇南王盘在案几下的腿脚，转了话头：“王爷休息下，再过约两个时辰咱们就到京外十里长亭了，您还得见皇上呢。”  
面带倦意的镇南王就势向后一靠，默了一阵又开口：“小齐，一会儿见了皇上，无论发生什么你都不要乱说话。”  
突然严肃的一句叮嘱令小齐好半天大惑不解。直到大军人马抵达长亭，马车停在一里外，王爷便披挂整冠下了车，步行至御驾前屈身一跪，小齐与四名行营副将紧跟着跪伏行礼，还未直起腰来便听见镇南王朗声道：“臣督战归来，特向陛下领罪。”  
面容看似比镇南王还要年轻的皇帝连忙上前搭手去扶他：“兄长分明用兵如神功勋卓著，何罪之有？”  
小齐跪在后面，错愕地看他一眼。  
“臣未料全羌部军情之危急，盲目自傲，欲假陛下之名订盟和亲，而后却不得不挑起战火，令天子声誉受损蒙尘，臣万死难辞其咎，此乃一罪。”  
“王爷......”小齐忍不住轻喊出声。  
镇南王垂首又是一叩：“臣领重兵增援北境，却凌陛下所予便宜行事之权一意孤行，令边境战况吃紧，致使朝野各部劳力忧心，无数汉家勇士抛颅洒血，臣一命难抵万命，此乃另一罪。”  
说罢，镇南王仰起头来，将皇帝身后几位重臣的神色观察了个清清楚楚——跟接驾圣旨一同到手的，还有他留在京中守城的禁军参将传来的密信，信中悉数交待了兵、户、吏三部尚书联名弹劾他的奏折内容，只是折子在呈圣之前被内史阁领暂扣下了。  
听到镇南王按着弹劾的条目自请两项罪名，恭立在帝冕两侧的三部尚书面面相觑不敢做声。所谓“利刃斩尽不平事，藏锋掩鞘人不知”，自小看着府里这幅父亲亲笔书就的中堂长大，镇南王对退避一步韬光养晦的策略自然熟稔得很。  
皇帝只顾将他扶起，闻得这一番话也悟出些弦外之音，登时厉色道：“这是哪里话！北境战况一拖再拖，早就亟需一场大胜重振军心，朕知晓此役艰险惨烈，兵部亦有驰援不利之责。而今镇南王大溃羌兵于北漠之外，谁人若还敢污蔑王兄，便是置社稷安危于不顾！”  
镇南王敛眉深深一拜：“臣惶恐，请陛下务必答应臣一个请求。”  
“只要兄长别再请罪，”皇帝神色缓和下来，“但说无妨！”  
“请陛下将臣的金银封赏全数赐予龙虎卫，充作军晌及牺牲兵士抚恤资费。另外.....骠骑将军远赴北漠数年，望陛下准其归家省亲。”  
皇帝点头允下，又迟疑道：“兄长为江山社稷殚精竭虑，竟什么封赏都不肯要么？”  
“臣......”镇南王沉吟了一下，蓦然勾唇笑道，“臣想告三日假。”

御前小心翼翼讨来的三天休假，镇南王全用来在京城中无所事事地闲遛达。一清早刚开集的长街上，小齐左拎一个盛了各式点心的食盒，右抱一串装了明前龙井的茶包，刚瞥了眼街当中的闹腾动静，一扭头，自家那逛街逛上瘾的好奇小王爷又不知去哪儿了。  
“王——”小齐刚喊出一声，想起镇南王嘱咐过，在市井之间只可唤他少爷，便扯起嗓子焦急地喊，“少爷——少爷！又跑哪儿野去了这是！”  
“嘘。”一只手拽过小齐的衣襟，身着湖蓝广袖文士便服的镇南王从一个卖艺摊的武器架后闪出来，将他牵到一旁，嗔怪道，“你咋呼什么！我不是就在这么？”  
见镇南王眉目温柔含笑，小齐也咧嘴一笑，露出两颗虎牙来：“少爷，您不是说要去弘露寺进香么？前头那茶铺老板可说，初一上香要赶头香，您再不走就赶不上了。”  
结果一路上镇南王依旧东瞅西瞧，两人赶到弘露寺门前时，寺中僧人都快闭门送客用午膳了。玩兴得偿的王爷倒也不觉可惜，从袖中摸出一张千两银票和那支管刺，一同交于迎出门来的寺中主持，只说银票聊作香火钱，而那柄管刺杀生过多，交于佛门以赎业罪。  
“阿弥陀佛。”主持对镇南王施了礼，转起胸前念珠，“王爷亲临寒寺，可是有什么心愿想祈佛保佑？”  
镇南王颔首还揖，悠然答道：“无甚特别的心愿，惟求佛祖护佑同胞手足，平安喜乐，一生无虞。”  
小齐愣愣听着，只当王爷这心愿为老家的兄弟家人而许，正忖得出神，听到镇南王回身招呼他：“小齐，陪我在山中走走吧。”  
弘露寺所倚的山背后，大片梨花正开得热闹。小齐跟着镇南王的步伐轻脚踩上落英斑驳的林地，忽然明白了王爷只要三天休假作为恩赐的理由。千金散尽还复来，名虚利实伤脑筋，且财富名利皆随时随处可得，哪有这山野梨花可爱又稀罕呢。  
“王爷，我说句心里话您别怪罪啊。”小齐讪讪挠头。  
镇南王刚走到一株格外繁茂的梨树下，侧身看向他：“嗯？”  
“我觉得......”小齐咬了咬牙，索性飞快吐露心声，“我觉得您这王爷当得也很憋屈。”  
见那双深眸中掠过一丝异色，却没有打断他，小齐便继续说道：“您为了平定北阙搭进半条命，却还要主动请罪，若不是皇上及时宽宥，难道真就遂了那些文臣的愿不成？方才在寺前您还不如许个大愿望，让那些意图害您的奸人都没有好下场呢。”  
“那可实在是为难佛祖——”镇南王顺着他的话头打趣一句，“王侯将相哪有那么容易当的。”  
“我只是觉着，从未见过您真的快意过......”小齐嘟囔罢，加紧步子踱至镇南王面前，认错一般垂头不语。  
镇南王深望他一眼，合起手中折扇高高举起，在仍比自己高半头的那颗脑袋上敲了一下：“你啊——我这一生，注定不能过什么快意日子，你个小侍卫就别替我操心了。”  
另一句话，他见小齐兴致缺缺，便没说出口——“为数不多的那些快意，都是拜你所赐。”

京地回暖早，梨花开罢，桃花又灼灼半月，最终在三月初连绵不停的细雨中纷飞落尽。借着宫中准备清明祭祖事宜的时机，镇南王面圣进言，请求以天子名义为北漠之役牺牲的将士立一座碑，土木人工皆由镇南王府岁俸出资。皇帝欣然准允。  
坐落在城外东郊的碑亭封顶当日，工部尚书专程派人请了镇南王去现场见证。镇南王只带了小齐便装前往，却在亭外官道上见到了轻装简从出行的天子仪仗。  
待工匠往亭檐上挂好匾额，皇帝屏退了左右随侍，镇南王示意小齐也留在原地，跟着踱进碑亭。皇帝向那约两丈高的石碑走近，负起手来端详了一阵碑上刻字。碑刻历历，记载着各营团练长史名下的死伤人数。  
“朕心中有一事不解，不知王兄可愿指点一二？”  
“愿为陛下分忧。”  
皇帝回首看他：“先帝在世时教诲诸皇子：帝王社稷如车架，文治武功作双轮，若两只车轮高低持平，这车便行得稳固。只是双轮持平与否，以何标准评判，自古难有定论，如今这难题摆到了朕的面前，着实令朕头疼得很。”  
镇南王默不作声地等着下文。  
“朝中文臣屡次谏言，称戍边武将恃君宠甚，大多罔顾律制、行事骄逸，而朕还在今年清明之际下旨为武将立碑建筑，这下可是捅了他们的痛处，你看看吧。”  
一张素笺递过来，镇南王接过一看，是由朱砂笔誊写的奏折内容，言辞激烈地呈请皇帝削减边军待遇、降低武将品级，署名竟是身为群臣之首的宰相。  
镇南王气息一滞，胸中涌过热血一般翻腾不止，面上却依旧平静如常：“恕臣不才，只懂行兵打仗，不敢妄议朝政。”  
但他岂是忍气吞声之人，自谦过后立即话锋一转，“只是臣这半年来于北阙所见，龙虎卫将士或安分屯垦，或浴血奋战，偶有言行不妥亦事出有因，算不得‘行事骄逸’。依臣看来，若不立军威在外，则难安民心于内。”  
“嗯，”皇帝若有所思，“王兄的意思是，朕应当驳回宰相卿等所谏？”  
“臣不敢，此事当由陛下定夺。”镇南王打心底觉得疲惫至极。宰相的谏书表面以守边武将做文章，实则磨刀霍霍向着他而来。父王为避功高震主之祸早早卸甲，而自己眼下已退无可退。  
皇帝望向他的眸中多了一层不明意味：“兄长只带了那名豹子精侍卫前来，今日得见，果真可做王兄的得力臂膀。只是朕心里好奇，倘若他与王兄府上的谋士起了争执，王兄会偏袒哪一方呢？”  
镇南王眼神一震，霎那之间心思飞转，察觉自己无论如何作答都难免失言，便坦然答道：“回陛下，臣府内从未募养谋士。若陛下决定削弱武将待遇，请先削去镇南王爵位撤回岁俸，臣绝无怨言。”  
话音刚落，皇帝大笑三声，拍拍他的肩爽朗道：“王兄同为武将，多年护驾勤王有功，朕怎会做出那种鸟尽弓藏的决定？兄长放心继续做镇南王便是。”  
叩辞了皇帝，镇南王在马上久久不语。小齐偷偷打量他的神色，恍惚觉得与皇帝亭内长谈之后，王爷看起来突然老了些。  
“王爷可有心事？”回到城内街上，两人下了马并肩踱步，小齐忍不住问。  
镇南王没有看他，回头盯了一会儿城门上飘扬的禁军旌旗，蹙着眉丢下云山雾罩的一句：“你看，风向要变了。”

那句令小齐不明就里的话，过了个把月后才被他想明白。然而小齐顾不上找王爷当面证实自己理解的对不对，只顾得上紧握腰侧剑柄，蹲在镇南王卧室外堂的窗下，细细听着屋脊上传来的异动。  
这是短短一月内闯入镇南王府的第三拨不速之客，他也说不好是密探还是杀手。只知道前两次王爷都还醒着，为了搞清楚来者的目的，严令他不可惊动对方。前两拨人仅在暗处观察了一阵便悄然离开，似乎只为了监视，而今夜的造访者却似乎不太一样。  
小齐飞快瞧了眼里屋的三重纱帷，灯烛已熄，看来王爷是睡着了。眼下刚过三更，夜风刮过檐角兽雕的呼啸声异于往日，清零零一声，分明是利兵凌风的声响。  
竟然真有刺客！  
小齐再也按捺不住，自半开的窗户掠至屋外庭院内，轻手轻脚落地，手中短剑已然离鞘。  
未等他看清檐上情形，三道寒芒直冲面门而来，小齐弯身避开攻势，同时抬手举剑当胸一封——叮咣两声，剑刃与刺客的刀尖磕出粲粲火花。  
不仅有刺客，还不止一人。  
三名刺客一击未中，马上调转刀锋又刺向小齐，这回分攻上中下三路，挑准了他的守势破绽——然而刺客的刀还是不够快，小齐足尖点地抟身而起，短剑借势脱手飞出，击落其中一把刀，跌在地上发出两声脆响。另外两把尖刀攻速不减，一把向上斜挑，袭向小齐腾在空中的双脚，另一把闪过小齐身侧，直冲屋内而去。  
刀兵相击的动静终于引来了夜巡的卫队，火把结着队自回廊冲进院落，“有刺客！保护王爷！”  
已经举刀掠至寝居门前的那名刺客闻声止步刚要回撤，面前屋门忽然大开，一股力道将其踹出数米。  
镇南王收回踹人的脚立稳在地，借着四周火把的光亮，举起机弩扬手就是一箭，射向院中还在与小齐缠斗的那黑衣人的后心。那刺客似背后有眼，一刀格在小齐的短剑上，借相击之力堪堪避开，那支弩箭擦着两人的衣角割破夜空，插进对面回廊立柱足有三寸。  
以黑布蒙面的三名刺客分别被小齐、镇南王和闻讯赶来的卫兵逼停动作押倒在地，小齐这才看清，镇南王匆忙间赶出屋来，身上只有淡薄的白绸中衣，发丝也散乱垂在身后。  
他将自己剑下那刺客交给身后一个卫士，紧忙奔到镇南王身侧：“夜里寒重，王爷快回屋披件衣服。”  
镇南王只挪开机弩，盯住地上刺客的眼睛，低低发问：“金吾卫密探？”  
那刺客用一声冷笑作答，小齐闻声惊呼：“金吾卫？！金吾卫不是——”  
“来人！”镇南王厉声打断他，向着上前的卫队长下令道，“送三位出府，不可为难。”  
紧接着一句话更是令小齐脸色大变——  
“今夜之事从未发生，任何人不许再提起。”  
等院中彻底安静下来，小齐被镇南王用力揪回屋内，才敢嗫嚅着出声问：“王爷，我是不是闯祸了啊......？”  
“没有。”镇南王坐回桌前，在一片昏暗中目不转睛地盯着他，“金吾卫密探若真要杀我，在你察觉之前我就已经死了。”  
“那他们是来——啊......”小齐的话戛然而止，倒吸了一口凉气。镇南王起身点着了屋中一盏灯，才发现他唇角有血丝滑落。  
“......快坐下。”镇南王将他按在凳子上，抓过衣领解开仔细察看，却没发现伤痕，再看小齐脸色苍白，额间冷汗直冒，心头倏然一紧：是刀风震出的内伤。  
“你.......”镇南王轻叹一声，抬手帮小齐抹掉脸上的血迹，“不是让你贴身穿上软甲了么？我说话不顶用了？”  
小齐怔怔看他半晌，垂下头继续嗫嚅着絮叨起来：“现在天热了嘛......我哪里想得到有人胆敢刺杀您.....那密探的武功路子也太邪性了还好没伤到您.....”  
“行了，”镇南王只想捂住他的嘴，“老实养伤，接下来你也保护不了我了。”  
小齐猛然抬头，一双眼中半是诧异半是委屈：“王爷.....为什么啊......我这点伤无大碍的！还能保护您！您不要赶我走......”  
镇南王抬手扶上拧成一团乱麻的眉心，欲言又止地阖了阖眼。  
“我什么时候要赶你走了.......”刚想敲那颗毛糙脑壳的手停在半空，最终轻轻拍了下小齐的头顶，“金吾卫暗探直接听命于皇帝，今后即便再有动作也该是皇上与我之间的事，谁都不可插手，何况是你——”  
何况是我个小侍卫。小齐心里明白接道，眼中却还是委屈着：“可是......皇上为什么要杀您？既然您说今夜这些刺客也没有真的下杀手.....”  
镇南王长吁一口气，望着窗边透进的朦胧天光：“给我发个信号，顺便探探虚实罢了......好一个鸟尽弓藏啊。”

小齐自持体质强韧，养伤不出二十天，又开始在镇南王府的三进院落间蹿进蹿出。可从入夏以来，镇南王手头军务更加繁忙，五月才率禁军护送皇帝东行封禅，六月又赴沿海涝地平灾民之乱，两次出行都不肯将小齐带在身边，无论他怎么软磨硬泡，王爷临走前只对温管家叮嘱一句，“看好小齐，不许他乱跑。”  
百无聊赖之下，小齐只能将死缠烂打的对象换成不苟言笑的温管家，老爷子查账他就跟到账房，老爷子检查马厩他就跟到马厩，老爷子训斥下人他就站在身后做鬼脸。温管家不堪其扰，将他拎到王府卫队面前，“你要实在无聊，就与这些军爷切磋武艺，好好琢磨怎么保护王爷更周全。”  
拳脚刀棍轮番比过一轮，小齐与卫队中厉害的那几位难分胜负，只不过筋骨舒展开了，心情总算轻快了些，撅了撅下巴冲着卫队长挑衅：“不如你们几个一起上啊？”  
卫队长心眼活泛惯了，只当小齐是王爷亲信不可逾矩，毕恭毕敬地谦着“以多欺少胜之不武”，收起兵器准备认输。小齐不甘心地拦住他，“哎大哥，别走啊别走啊，要不我教你们轻功？”  
于是镇南王从南方沿海回京，进了府门连披风都没脱下便被温管家急急请到后院，看到了七八个年轻卫兵跟着小齐在院墙跃上跃下的热闹一幕。  
温管家气得摇头，镇南王倒笑眼盈盈地欣赏了一阵，才招呼小齐过去：“怎么有心情替我训练起卫兵来了？”  
“我跟您说，他们几个都是府上卫队中的机灵苗子，”小齐凑近他身侧低声道，“说不定练好了，将来就是一支能派上大用场的奇兵！”  
镇南王没好气地瞪他一眼：“我要这么一支奇兵作甚？莫非你不想当我的侍卫了？”  
“以防万一嘛，”小齐下意识答道，见王爷又要拿马鞭敲他脑袋，连忙缩头讪笑着转移话题，“王爷有没有带好吃的回来啊？您是不知道，那些药喝得我嘴里整天发苦，温管家连碗糖水都不给我喝——”  
眼瞅温管家举起手杖要打，镇南王一把捞过小齐的袖子逃之夭夭：“有有有，红菱糕糯米馃桂花酥，只要你乖乖喝药都能吃个够。”

镇南王从来心机缜密，却怎么也没料到小齐随口所说的“万一”来得如此快。  
时节更迭至七月底，皇帝忽然对外告病，因此初秋围猎也不能如期举办。满朝文武同时得了几日休沐，向来意图叵测的各路势力开始活跃，京城这滩表面平静的浑水便又暗流涌动起来。  
镇南王正在禁军中例行巡视，军营里迎来了两位不请自来的亲王。这两位的封地都在藩镇，收来的税赋从不老实按例上缴户部银库，因而皇帝早有削藩之意。两位亲王的来意昭然若揭，不过想借皇帝龙体染恙之机，拉拢他这位禁军统领一起举反旗。  
“道不同不相为谋。二位王爷如果尚且珍惜荣华富贵，就请死了这份心。”镇南王想到亲王都仗着几世圣宠才胆大包天，只冷着一张脸下逐客令，“否则将来兵戎相见，便让二位领教领教，禁军多年平叛的本事。”  
他知道监视自己的金吾卫密探早将一切暗告皇帝，次日依然进宫去禀明来龙去脉。宰相一党揪住把柄卷土重来，当庭斥他窝藏反贼知情不报，皇帝只得板着脸下了道旨，赐死了那两位敢起反心的亲王，而镇南王虽私自会见意图谋反的藩王，幸而悬崖勒马，罚两年岁俸，闭门思过三个月。  
中秋当夜，一位宫人带了皇帝口谕和一个镶宝酒壶来到镇南王府，对镇南王说，皇帝念其思过诚恳，特赐了一壶贡酒送来，君臣遥相对坐，十里共婵娟。  
送走了传谕的宫人，镇南王将那壶酒搁在院中石桌上，酒香闻着醇郁沁心，却丝毫没有饮酒赏月的心情。  
眼前清辉幽幽，似乎捧来一个纤尘不染的世界，可这天下当真纤尘不染么？  
他只知道骠骑将军被削了将级，戍边兵士的冬衣粮饷迟迟未得到批复，但凡为武将求情的朝臣一律遭到贬黜；禁军人数裁减了近六千，京中布防指挥事宜也被移交给了兵部，自己从此再也无权过问。  
正盯着酒壶盖子出神，小齐咬着半块月饼走近：“王爷，原来您在这儿——咦，好漂亮的酒壶！”  
镇南王眼疾手快，将那壶酒救出小齐的魔爪：“你喝多了撒起欢来连我都管不住，不许喝。”  
“好王爷——就一口就一口！”小齐往他面前一坐，耍起了无赖，“这口月饼噎了我好半天，您就让我喝口酒顺顺嘛！”  
镇南王便将酒壶递过去，无奈地看着他牛饮般将小半壶酒灌下肚。  
“嘿嘿，”小齐用袖子抹了嘴，心满意足冲他笑，“王爷，我还是第一次过这么隆重的中秋呢，月饼好吃，酒也好喝。”  
“算你有口福。”镇南王面上冷色总算暖了一分，忽然想起去年中秋时小齐被他丢在禁军营中练骑射，大概连顿饱饭都没抢到吧。  
青屏山中自在了二十年的豹子精，今日只能陪自己守着这方小院。镇南王看着面前那幅笑脸一阵恍惚，难得这顺手捡来的小豹子心思臻纯，即便如今自己势力落寞也毫无怨言。  
日子这般过下去倒也无甚不可，他着实早对战场起了厌心。  
正神游着，他听到当啷一声，小齐手里的酒壶摔在地上。  
“王爷......”  
小齐身形一晃就要从凳上跌落，镇南王冲上前扶住，片刻前还灿然笑着的人咳出一口黑血来，颓然倒在他怀里。  
殷红的酒液在脚边流散开来，镇南王盯着地面目眦欲裂。

【默坐烟霞散】

白发宫女闲话说古事，不知谁壮着胆子提到了十多年前的一场中秋宫宴，话语间戚戚叹道，那场宫宴陡生哗变，若不是到头来镇南王剑下留情，还真不知天子龙运几何。  
“可那镇南王持剑逼宫，不为夺权，却是为了将禁军帅印还给皇上的。”  
“那他为何偏要自寻死路呢？哗变朝堂，即使没有血溅当场，也是死罪难逃啊。”  
“那镇南王并没有死。或许是皇上当时年轻，尚存恻隐之心，才放走了他。”  
“你们不知道，当时我就服侍在皇上身边，镇南王只身一剑，自宫门一路杀到殿前简直如杀神附体，等见了皇上却撇下手中剑，跪下来和皇上要一样东西。”  
“什么东西？”  
“记不太清了，好像是什么解药来着......不过我记得当时皇上回答他，万物有价，要他用一样东西来换，大概就是那枚禁军帅印吧。之后镇南王就大摇大摆走出宫去，殿中侍卫竟然没有一个拦他的。”  
“你是被吓傻了吧——当年我在殿外可看得清清楚楚，十几名黑衣死士从天而降，护着那位逼宫的王爷安然而退，只是皇上没有派人去追，事后褫夺了他的爵位而已。”  
“没错，我有个表兄弟曾在禁军当差，他说那些黑衣死士是镇南王养在府中的影卫，当年宫宴哗变之后便跟着镇南王一同失踪了。”  
“唉，遥想镇南王戎马一生何等威风，史册上却只留下一句逼宫的骂名。”

江南又逢三月湖开，一条不起眼的简易游舫凌波划过，船头静坐着一位瘦削的中年人，一身朴素布衣，膝间抱着团光泽华亮的裘皮，上面花纹深浅斑驳，细看像是豹子的皮毛所制。  
他已乘船走遍南北水路，想带着那个只跟自己到过北漠的人观遍江山美景，每行至一处却又觉得寂寥无比。

“有我在，王爷就不会死。”  
忽然忆起这么一句话，镇南王伸出手抚着怀中兽裘的绒毛，自言自语问道，“只要我没有死，你是不是就一直在呢？”

只有湖心云影悠悠作答。

【- 后记 -】  
*关于每章标题的出处解释：  
“平明寻白羽”：《塞下曲》 卢纶(唐)  
“岚横秋塞雄”：《西塞山》韦应物(唐)  
“梦里身是客”：化自“梦里不知身是客”，《浪淘沙》李煜(五代)  
“忽见青山老”：化自“未见青山老，昔人已白头”，《未见青山老》纪夜作词  
“默坐烟霞散”：《贻毗陵正勤禅院奉长老》李中(唐)

【重中之重】  
再次鸣谢@fogulooou太太妙笔生花创造的两位人设！没有太太的绝妙画作就没有这篇文，谢谢您！

谢谢每一个你看到这里！山高水长南颜永远是真的！（挥


End file.
